


Office Visits

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But yay tokka, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, No Angst, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, So Sokka offers some sweet ✨relief✨, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Sokka is Whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toph Beifong is whipped, Toph Beifong-centric, Toph's a workaholic, Truly they are iDIOTS, Vaginal Sex, doing the do, iN HER OFFICE OMFG, no beta we die like jet, together, yupyup toph and sokka--
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sokka catches Toph spending yet another late night in her office while Lin is away in Air Temple Island for a sleepover. So he helps her ease out a bit. Tokka smut basically.
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Sokka, Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	Office Visits

**Author's Note:**

> hE Llo tHEr e. 
> 
> w e l c o m e. 
> 
> Enjoy some fluffy tokka smut by mwah bc I love them sm.

The moonlight glimmered brightly outside her window. But it didn’t really matter since Toph couldn’t exactly see that, however she did feel its cool embrace. She heard the leaves rustling outside as the gentle breeze passed, the extremely soft murmur of the cops that had stayed longer than the dismissal time to finish their reports and turn them in tomorrow. The chief of police herself was tired, her muscles were bunched up from the nights she’d accidentally spend in her office when Lin went to attend a sleepover at Kya’s, the stress of the council constantly breathing down her back, the triple triads laughing in her face as she struggled to catch their leader and pin them all down. She groaned and banged her forehead against the desk, ignoring the familiar set of footsteps coming her way. 

The door creaked open as the figure entered her office. “What do you want, Councilman?” She groaned, cradling her forehead, squeezing her hairline to try and ease the pain in her head from the stress. “Can’t I visit my girlfriend in peace?” Sokka asked with a pout that Toph couldn’t see. The chief of police sighed heavily, raising her head to ‘look’ at Sokka. “Fine. Why  _ are  _ you here then?” “I just think that you’re a little  _ too  _ strung tight y’know. Your muscles are all bunched up and you always have a frown on your pretty face.” Sokka said, walking over to her and leaning over her desk. “Well that’s not my fault is it?” Toph retorted, “I never said it was, love. I’m just saying, you’ve been working  _ too  _ hard.” He said, walking behind her and resting his hands on her shoulders. “Wait- Sokka-” She cut herself off with a groan as his thumbs pressed into her back and rolled the knots  _ right  _ out. 

“ _ Oh  _ my god…” She moaned, her eyes fluttering shut and her back arching. Sokka grinned from behind her as he continued to press down on different areas of her back, moving lower and lower. Toph, too focused on the relief that flooded through her body, didn’t notice the way his hands traveled down her body. But soon, she was pulled out of her little reverie when Sokka reached down and grabbed her butt. She yelped softly in surprise, her cheeks turning red as she whirled around to face him. “Snoozles! What the hell!” She said, and the councilman laughed cheekily, “I couldn’t help it, babe. You just sounded  _ so  _ hot.” He said sheepishly, and Toph’s flustered expression turned into one of fake mild irritation. “Of course there’s a catch.” She said, crossing her arms as she fought off her own mischievous grin. “I mean, no one’ll hear us! It’ll just be the two of us, together… A-and the station’s pretty much empty at this point.” He whispered, pushing her chair back to wrap his arms around her waist. “C’mon Toph, I missed you.” He sighed, resting his chin on her head. The policewoman turned around and laid her hands flat over his chest, smoothing out the ruffles in his shirt, running her hands over the buttons on his shirt as she moved her hands upward before cupping his cheek. 

“You  _ really _ can’t wait until we go home?” She asked, feeling Sokka tilt his head and kiss her palm, “I don’t think I can.” He admitted, low voice rumbling in his chest like thunder on a particularly stormy night. Toph didn’t say anything and instead went up to her tiptoes and pressed her lips against Sokka’s, kissing him deeply, letting him pull her closer and return the kiss with just as much passion, if not more. The breeze blew just a little harder and the earth rumbled ever so softly, her growing arousal seeping into the ground. She gently grazed her teeth against his bottom lip, her hands roaming his body eagerly as he parted his lips. His taste flooded her tongue and she hummed eagerly, wanting more of him. So she pushed him down onto her chair, straddling him as she bent off her armor, she could hear his soft groan as he took in the sight of her body underneath the light of the night. When she'd finally bent all her armor off, he pulled her close, pressing open-mouthed kisses onto her neck, his fingertips trailing along her arms, leaving goosebumps on her skin, making her shiver with eager delight.

“You’re beautiful.” He breathed against her skin, looking up at her as he reached back, undoing the ribbon that held her hair in place, letting it tumble down her back in soft waves. “So beautiful.” He breathed out, and Toph leaned forward and pressed one last kiss onto his lips before doing what he did to her, trailing kisses and occasional nips on his tan skin, undoing the buttons of his shirt one by one, exposing more and more of his skin, which meant more room for her to mark. He shifted around and gripped the sides of her chair when Toph reached the hem of his pants. “Ooh, looks like you’re excited, aren’t you Councilman?” Toph asked in a sultry tone, biting her lip eagerly as she undid the string on his pants, pulling them down with his loins, freeing his erection, making him sigh with relief. “Holy  _ shit  _ Toph.” He breathed out, his eyes blown wide as he watched her inch slowly towards his erection. She grinned wickedly, sticking her tongue out and licking the underside like a popsicle. In return, Sokka’s grip on the chair tightened and he let out a strained moan. “Toph…” He groaned, she licked her bottom lip languidly before wrapping her soft lips around the head of his cock.

Bliss came over him from the little bit of contact, the way her warm mouth took him in with ease. He breathed heavily, his eyes half-lidded. She slowly went lower, his length disappearing into her mouth inch by inch as she forced her throat to relax, as she gripped his thighs and balanced herself on her knees in between his legs. It took nearly all of his willpower not to thrust up into her mouth, but it was  _ so  _ worth it when she went back up, only to take his length back into her mouth with even more ease, burying himself inside her mouth. Sokka groaned, throwing his head back as he struggled to stay afloat. The way Toph’s cheeks flushed redder at his moans, the slight sting of her nails digging into his thighs, her own muffled moans as she swirled her tongue around his cock. Her head bobbed up and down, her nose occasionally brushing against his hips when she managed to go deep enough. 

The sight and sensation sent Sokka into overdrive. “T-Toph…” He panted, “Toph I-” He strained, breath caught in his throat as his cock twitched in her mouth, stamina put to shame. The policewoman understood and slowed her movements, making them more languid, pushing him  _ just  _ over the edge. He let out a guttural moan as he shot his load into her mouth, catching his breath as he fell back against her chair, the smell of sex flowing through the air. Sokka ran a tired hand through his hair, one eye slowly opening to see Toph wiping her bottom lip off and sucking the residue off of her thumb. He gulped and felt his cheeks grow warmer at the sight in front of him. He reached forward and pulled Toph up on his lap, the policewoman grinned down at him, pressing her forehead against his. He grinned before tilting his head and pressing his lips against hers in a brief kiss, tasting himself on her tongue. His hands tugged at the hem of her undershirt, and she lifted her arms, letting him pull it off and over her head. 

She moved her hips against his, moving them slowly, letting him feel just how wet she’d become. Her chest bindings came undone soon after he took off her top, then he cupped her breasts, leaving open-mouthed kisses onto them before tilting his head and slowly sucking on one nipple, swirling his tongue around it until it stiffened, his other hand making up for what his mouth could not. Toph shifted around on top of him, her hands buried in his messed up hair, gripping fistfuls of it tightly before her grip loosened for just a moment. “Yes…  _ Sokka… _ ” She moaned wantonly, leaning into his warm embrace. His quiet laugh rumbled against her skin, and she sighed with pleasure, the adrenaline and lust running through her veins. His touches sent electric sparks through her skin, and she bit her lip as his hands trailed lower, playing with the hem of her pants. 

Then in a flash, she was sprawled out on top of her table, making her gasp and squirm as the cold metal met heated skin. He held her hips down, rolling the chair forward before hooking his hands on the hem of her pants and pulling them down her legs, revealing more of that lovely porcelain skin. Toph held her breath as he trailed kisses up her legs, inching closer and closer to her wet heat. “Meathead… Hurry up.” She whined, one hand in her own hair as she waited for him in anticipation. “So  _ bossy. _ ” He teased, followed by moving even slower. Toph let out a shaky groan. “I swear to the spirits, Sokka if you don’t-” She cut herself off with a shaky moan as Sokka licked up her wet folds slowly, languidly circling her clit. She fell back onto the table, a soft thud echoing throughout her office as she let her head fall back. “Oh  _ fuck…”  _ She moaned softly, her back arching off of the table. Sokka took this as an invitation to do more, so he did just that and buried his head in between her thighs, eating her out eagerly, the honey-sweet taste of her arousal becoming his drug, he felt lightheaded as he inhaled her earthy scent, the way her thighs threatened to crush his head as they shook in his grip.

Her hips bucked just a little and she gripped her table, leaving dents onto it as her control of her bending slipped as she fell deeper into the sensation of his tongue slipping in and out of her occasionally before going back up and circling her clit. Toph writhed on the table, it felt good, but she wanted  _ more.  _ “Sokka… Oh my god…” She whimpered. His lips tugged upwards as his name slipped past her lips, he wanted to hear more of that, he wanted to make her come  _ undone.  _ So he moved up and gently wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked on it gently. Toph let out a stuttered cry, her cheeks becoming impossibly redder as she attempted to squirm away on instinct. But Sokka held her down and continued to his ministrations, sucking on her clit with care. She shivered from sensitivity as an onslaught of sensations ran through her body. She moaned his name shamelessly, her eyes fluttering shut as she focused on his touch, the way his strong arms held her still, the light stubble on his chin adding a weird sort of roughness that tickled her skin, making her whine and lose control little by little. Her knees buckled as his movements continued, he sucked a little harder and her moans grew a little louder as she neared the edge. “Sokka…” She sobbed, her breathing becoming heavy as she squirmed on the table. He sucked once more, harder this time and that’s what tipped her over the edge, coming breathlessly, falling back on her table, even more of her slick dripped down his chin as he lapped up her juices. 

When he was done, Toph pulled him up by his nape and weakly pulled him down, kissing him firmly, her eyes still closed as she aimed his tip towards her dripping core. “Hold on.” He said, reaching into her drawer and pulling out a condom. She heard the sound of the packaging being ripped open, and then he slipped it on, throwing the ripped package away, “Okay, done!” He said, and Toph rolled her eyes. Then with one simple push, the tip slipped inside her and she cried out, her hands on his back. He entered her slowly, watching her face contort into an expression that wasn’t quite like pain but it also wasn’t one of pleasure, but somewhere in between both. When his hips finally met hers, Toph was breathing heavily, her nail digging into his back, making him hiss quietly. “Holy  _ fuck  _ you’re big.” Toph breathed out before laughing quietly, Sokka followed her and laughed too. Testing the waters, he slowly rolled his hips, and Toph let a shaky moan slip past her lips. “D-do that again.” She said, and Sokka nodded before rolling his hips forward. She shuddered and moaned blissfully, “Move, Sokka…” She said, and he braced one hand on the table beside her head while the other held onto her hip. Toph raised one foot and put it on the table, her other leg wrapping around his waist and her heel dug into the dip in his back. 

He bit his lip, watching her flushed expression as he slowly pulled out until the head before ramming back into her. Toph cried out, arching her back and clawing at the metal table. He continued to thrust into her, loving the way his name kept spilling from her lips, her melodious moans, the way her face lost signs of pain and turned into one of pleasure. Her breasts bounced just a little as he thrust into her at a steady yet hard pace, each thrust punctuated with a moan from her. She was just ethereal, her beauty was out of this world, and she had a body made by the gods themselves. He would have never been luckier, having been able to score Toph Beifong herself, from having her writhe beneath him, to kissing him and hugging him when they went on dates or when he spent the night at her house. He was ridiculously in love with the woman beneath her and he didn’t regret that one bit. And neither did Toph as her hips began to meet his thrusts. He worked his hips a little harder and aimed higher, trying to find  _ that  _ spot. 

He knew he’d succeeded when she latched onto him, and her pace stuttered. “Right there!  _ Yes, Sokka, don’t stop! _ ” She moaned breathlessly, and he smirked, hitting that same spot again, Toph let out an obscene sob, tucking her head into the crook of his neck to muffle her moans that grew in volume. Both her legs were now wrapped around his hips, keeping him close. He held onto the back of her knee and sped up his thrusts, feeling the band of tension inside him on the verge of snapping. His thrusts became sloppier and sweat dripped down his body, his head tucked in the crook of her neck, sucking on the soft skin. Toph gasped softly, holding onto his nape while her other hand left scratches down his arms, leaving red scratches down his arm. “Sokka! I-I… I’m gonna-” She cut herself off with a moan, “Come for me, Toph. C’mon.” He grunted, and two thrusts later, she let go with a cry, falling back bonelessly while Sokka chased his own orgasm. He pulled out seconds later and his seed spilled into the condom. He stayed buried inside her for a moment longer as he emptied himself out in the condom. They both laughed breathlessly as they caught their breaths, the fact that they just fucked each other in Toph’s office finally seeping into them. 

He slowly pulled out of her, pressing a kiss onto her forehead before pulling the condom off of his cock and tying it up, throwing it into the trash bin. When he turned back to her, she was already sitting up. “I can’t believe we just did that.” She chuckled, her legs hanging off of her desk. Sokka grinned wickedly, his hands on her thighs as he leaned up and kissed her. Toph hummed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. “I love you.” She whispered against his lips with a satiated grin, “And I love you.” Sokka replied, intertwining their hands. “So much.” He said, and Toph chuckled, tracing tiny circles onto the back of his hand. 

“Let’s go home, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

**Author's Note:**

> *wink wonk* they're in love~~


End file.
